


Hey Baby, Gimme Some Tail....

by megyal



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-13
Updated: 2006-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Who is <a href="http://www.dancingcavy.com/Shippo--3-21-04.jpg">Shippo</a>, you ask? Character from Inuyasha. Little fox demon. Cute. One of his powers is <em>foxfire</em>, and like most animated characters, he yells out the name of his weapon when he uses it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hey Baby, Gimme Some Tail....

**Author's Note:**

> Who is [Shippo](http://www.dancingcavy.com/Shippo--3-21-04.jpg), you ask? Character from Inuyasha. Little fox demon. Cute. One of his powers is _foxfire_ , and like most animated characters, he yells out the name of his weapon when he uses it.

"Right," said Pete, tugging at the extra appendage curling disdainfully out of the back of Patrick's khaki pants. "This. Is. A. Tail."

"Fuck off," snapped Patrick, the tail pulling strongly out of his grasp and swishing indignantly around Pete's face. "And, for the record? It fucking _hurts_ when you pull it like that."

Pete suddenly had the irrational urge to grab it and give it a little bite; so he did, and Patrick punched him in the chest.

"Call Andy," Patrick hissed, before stalking off and kicking open the door to the extra bedroom; before he could reach out his hand to close it, however, the tail snapped out helpfully and shut it with firm defiance.

"That is so _cool_!" Pete squealed, looking for the cordless phone.

"Just! CALL! ANDY!"

*

"Dude, why is it that when weird shit happens, you call _me_?" Andy griped, looking at Patrick who was lying down face-down on the bed in the guest-room. The tail was swirled comfortingly beside him, long and almost as thickly bushy as a foxtail, the same coppery-blond tone as Patrick's hair. The tail swished up lazily, brushing at Patrick's jaw. Patrick rolled onto his side, and the pointy tip of the tail hooked onto the back of his hat and yanked it back a little so that Patrick could scratch at his forehead absently.

"Maybe it's because you're a vegan," Pete said blankly, staring at the tail. He wanted to give it another bite, but Patrick was staring daggers at him.

"Yeah, _sweet_ , but _vegan_. Not _magician_. There's a little difference, get it?"

"Yeah..." Pete was reaching for the tail again, and this time it didn't pull away when Pete sat down on the bed, in front of Patrick's curled form and ran his hand experimentally down through the warm loose strands. It bristled a little though, and Pete pulled experimentally at the hairs trapped between his fingers; Patrick kneed him in the back, but rolled his eyes, smiling wryly and Pete went back to stroking it. It felt...comforting.

He heard Andy rambling in the background, but paid no attention as the tail started to rise and slide around his arm, lightly tickling the tattooed flesh. He chanced a look at Patrick's face, propped up on one arm, looking for all the world like a taller Shippo lounging against the pillows. _Foxfire!_ Pete snickered in his head, smirking, and Patrick's smile became a little darker.

"...or we can cut it off," Andy was saying as Joe walked in and stared at Patrick's tail.

"Don't," Joe advised, as if he had been giving Tail Removal pointers for the past sixteen years. He sipped delicately at his can of beer that Pete kept in the fridge for him. "There might be major blood vessels running through it...what?" Joe frowned at the three pairs of incredulous eyes and one tail pointed politely at him. "My dad's a doctor, remember? I wouldn't pick up anything? And, oh yeah, how did you get that tail?"

"Don't have a fucking clue," Patrick muttered, flopping onto his back as his tail moved swiftly out of the way and settled right alongside his body. Pete was formally in love with it; it seemed so sentient, as if Patrick wasn't in charge of it at all.

"We just woke up this morning and it was all up in my face," Pete said unthinkingly, and Andy grinned in triumph.

" _Shit_ ," breathed Joe, strolling back out to the living room. "It took a fucking _tail_ for them to admit it."

*

"Andy and Joe are right out there," Patrick murmured without the the usual thread of complaint weaving through his voice. Pete was struggling at his pants, and the tail was trying to fend him off, lightly, as if it was teasing him. They were kneeling on the bed, kissing slow and quiet, Patrick smiling lazily into Pete's low moans. His tail pulled back, and then stroked at Pete's bare chest, and Pete shuddered, feeling himself grow much too hard.

"Dude, did you, like, _dream_ up this tail to turn me on or something? Cause, you know, it's working."

"Whatever, man. I would dream up something like this to add to the body I don't really like? _Sure_."

Pete finally managed to unbutton Patrick's khakis and pushed him back to sit down, pulling them off with his boxers. He went back to kneel between Patrick's thighs, and bent down to kiss him, feeling one of Patrick's hands rest comfortably on his chest. He opened his eyes a little and spotted the tail rising up behind Patrick and coming forward to stroke his cheek.

"Turn over," Pete commanded hoarsely, and Patrick raised one eyebrow but obeyed, pulling off his shirt at the same time. Pete studied his ass with heated familiarity, and then focussed on the tail where it descended out of his spine. The tail flipped up questioningly as Pete pressed his finger right at the base of it and then slid his finger gently down further, pressing slowly into Patrick; this elicited an appreciative moan, and Pete practically _scurried_ out of the rest of his clothes and grasped Patrick around the waist, dragging him up roughly to his hands and knees. Patrick gasped and the tail wrapped around Pete's neck quickly, pulling him forward as Pete slid into him, never _mind_ that prepping shit, they had done this last night, so Patrick better be _ready_.

He still winced though, and the tail tightened warningly, not quite choking Pete, but it was a fucking aphrodisiac, is what it was. Patrick arched his back, catlike, receiving him more, and his tail unwound rapidly from Pete's neck and slipped under his arm to press full against his back, furry and now heated, the tip stroking languid circles on one shoulder-blade; as Pete's thrusts hit onto that spot that made Patrick give out agonised pleasured grunts, the tail tensed with each movement, until it was fairly wrapped all about Pete, squeezing at his ribs as he spilled into Patrick just as Patrick was shuddering beneath him.

"Oh shit," Pete groaned, the tail pushing at his chest until he slipped out of Patrick and slumped beside him. "I love that tail."

"Want it?" Patrick asked sleepily, dragging at the comforter and attempting to cover them both, smoothing down his tail as it settled snugly between them.

"Yeah, yeah...sure."

*

"Dude. I don't think I _meant_ it, you know? Take it back?" Pete whined as his tail, shiny, black and over-inquisitive, poked its way out of the leg of his pants. He wriggled his foot and it went back into hiding, sheepish.

"Oh god," Patrick snorted out, as he and Andy leaned against each other, giggling hysterically. Joe peered at the ink-black tip trying to peek back out.

"Patrick's tail? It was cuter."


End file.
